


[Podfic] The Not-Christmas Not-Truce of 1944

by dropdeaddream, sisi_rambles



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cows, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3543752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropdeaddream/pseuds/dropdeaddream, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky stabs a man in the neck.</p>
<p>    The cow moos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Not-Christmas Not-Truce of 1944

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Not-Christmas Not-Truce of 1944](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491189) by [dropdeaddream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropdeaddream/pseuds/dropdeaddream). 



> Recorded when I had a cough and sore throat.

Length: 00:09:09

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/The%20Not-Christmas%20Not-Truce%20of%201944.mp3) (8.4 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/The%20Not-Christmas%20Not-Truce%20of%201944.m4b) (4.0 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
